La Bella y la Bestia
by shiro5580
Summary: Debo ser que ser más fuerte que esa Bestia, debo salir, quiero vivir, quiero vivir!


**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la letra de la canción en la cual está basada tampoco, solo los detalles y la narración son mías.**

 **Hinata es _ella_ y _Bella,_ habla Hina -Dialogo-**

 **Sasuke es _él_ y _Bestia_ habla Sasu **-Dialogo-

Personaje x: _-Dialogo-_

 **Advertencia: Songfic.**

" _Él la amaba con todo su odio, y ella con toda su vida!_

 _Ella_ era bella, una mujer tan frágil como una rosa, de piel blanca al igual que ojos, sus cabellos eran un eterno cielo negro. _Él_ era una bestia, esclavo de sus propios impulsos, su piel blanca como las nubes, su cabello negro como la noche. Los ojos blancos destellaban inocencia pura, mientras que los negros eran puro deseo. _Ella_ tenía la bondad de un ángel, _él_ era la maldad en persona. _Ellos_ eran simplemente opuestos, como la luz y la oscuridad, la tierra y el cielo, el blanco y el negro. Encontrar su punto medio, fue único el día que desataron esposas, ya no eran niños: crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos.

Al parecer todo marchaba bien, o eso se dio a entender en su luna a miel. Cuando _él_ le juró ser le de por vida fiel, y por supuesto, _ella_ se lo juró a _él._ Era una historia cualquiera para quienes les ve y quienes les viera. Pero lamentablemente el tiempo pasa y las relaciones se agotan, _él_ se cansa pero al parecer _ella_ ni lo nota porque está ciega de amor. _Él_ ya no aguanta la monotonía, ya no quería ser el dueño de una sola mujer, o al menos eso le decía a sus compañeros de copas.

 _-" **Él** duerme con otras, pero **ella** ni lo nota"-_

Bella estaba ciega pero no era para nada tonta, _ella_ dudaba de todas las noches que pasó sola o que _él_ volvía a altas horas de la madrugada. La primera vez fue realmente dolorosa, descubrió que el regaló infidelidad por cada rosa, y su perdón será siempre su debilidad porque lo que sucede una vez, siempre sucede una vez más.

- **Tengo tantas cicatrices, realmente ya no puedo más, me duelen las entrañas de tanto llorar, no existe ningún maquillaje que pueda tapar el moratón que es mi corazón. Sé que tu me quieres mi vida, yo sé que ya no habrán más por fin mañana será otro día y seremos felices de nuevo.-**

Comienzan las discusiones, para ser que a _él, ella_ ya no le gusta, se vuelve insensible y agresivo. A Bella le asusta, lágrimas caían tras el empujón y un puñetazo, se conforma con un perdón y un simple abrazo. No quiere darle importancia porque no quiere perderlo, pero siente impotencia y a la vez pánico y miedo. _Ella_ no puede creerlo todavía, después de todo lo que pasaron todos estos años.

-Si te preguntan, diles que te has caído en el baño.

Sabe que decir nada no la ayuda, _ella_ no sabe que hacer pero es consciente de que está no va a ser la primera vez. _Ella_ realmente no quiere más problemas, pero sabía que no debía quedarse callada sobre que su marido le pega porque _ella_ no le pertenece, se merece mucho más, _él_ sé cree que tiene autoridad y al no hablar se la sede.

 _Ella_ no puede detenerle, mucho menos detenerlo, lo único que hace es rezar por tener suerte. Cada día se volvió más normal pasar del amor al odio, sé volvió algo habitual, al igual que esos malos episodios. Bestia ya no la quiere, pero quiere que sea solo suya para siempre.

-¿¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie entiendes¡?-

Bella ya no podía más, el se volvió cada vez más bestia, cuando _ella_ lo quiso hablar ya era demasiado tarde. Se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mismísimo mal.

 **-Tu final atravesó mi alma en solo un compás, callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad, me has convertido en un triste numero mas. Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás no volveré a tener otra oportunidad, seré solo un mal día en la prensa local. Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias, daría todo porque entiendas un solo segundo de mi sufrimiento, Espero que al menos mi historia no quede solo en la memoria, y tras de una nueva trayectoria, que no se repita jamás este cuento.-**

 _Ella_ sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, _él_ ya no la quería, era tiempo de liberarse y liberarlo a _él,_ por el amor que alguna vez le tuvo, por algunos recuerdos bonitos que tuvo con _él_ , moriría por ambos, por _él_ y por _ella_.

-No!-

Jaló el gatillo.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Shiro bitch, tienes otra historia y haces un one-shot. Lo sé, lo sé soy mala, pero de verdad quería hacerlo, es mi primer one-shot y creo que no quedó muy bueno.

Está basado en la letras de la canción de Porta, bueno "basado" porque media canción esta ahí jajajajaja XD. Espero que a alguien le guste, por las dudas, Hina se suicida al final, porque nosé si se entiendo, yo que lo he escrito sé lo que quiere decir pero como el resto no sabe que pasó por mi cabeza al escribirlo.

Gracias por leer.

 _ **Shiro.**_


End file.
